


Love Levi (Distance)

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: LeviHan Week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeviHan Week Prompt--Levi goes on a solo mission with Erwin and Eren, leaving Hanji behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Levi (Distance)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been way over-due. I apologize so much. I've been stressing over cosplay and there were some unsettling events that took place over the weekend of the con, but I need to get back into writing. My next con won't be for a few months, so hopefully I can catch up.

“A solo mission?”

Levi nodded in response, taking a sip from his mug. He sat across from Zoe in his living room. Her face fell.

“It just seems weird.”

“It’s a simple mission.” His expression remained unchanged. He was not concerned. “Erwin, Eren, and I will get to the Jaegers’ former basement, find the secrets within, and leave.”

It sounded simple enough and she would say no more on the subject. She was surprised the next morning when she awoke naked in his bed and found he was no longer there. On the nightstand lay a simple golden locket with a very strong clasp and chain; it lay on a short letter. She let out a laugh upon finding a tiny portrait of the short man inside of it. 

_Dear Four-Eyes,  
This should occupy you while I’m gone.  
Love, Levi_

She pulled up her hair a bit and smiled, placing the necklace around her neck before she went on to get ready for the day.


End file.
